Gewohnheiten
Gewohnheiten sind einer der drei Hauptty+en von Aufgaben in Habitica, neben den täglichen Aufgaben und To-Dos. Die Gewohnheiten eines Spielers befinden sich in der Gewohnheitenspalte, ganz links auf der Aufgabenseite. Es gibt keine Obergrenze an anlegbarer Gewohnheiten. Belohnungen und Verluste Genau wie im wahren Leben können Gewohnheiten in Habitica gut, schlechter oder auch beides sein. * Gute Gewohnheiten, durch ein "+"-Zeichen gekennzeichnet, werden mit Erfahrung, Gold und Mana belohnt. * Schlechte Gewohnheiten, gekennzeichnet durch ein "-"-Zeichen, werden mit dem Verlust von Lebenspunkten und Manapunkten bestraft. Dabei verliert man genauso viel Mana wie man beim Klicken des "+"-Buttons als Belohnung erhalten würde. Das Mana eines Spielers kann allerdings nicht unter Null sinken. * Gewohnheiten, die sowohl positiv und negativ sind, können für Ziele genutzt werden, bei denen ein Spieler sowohl Fortschritt machen (und sich damit belohnen) oder aber einen Rückfall erleiden (und sich damit bestrafen) kann. Gewohnheitsfarben Neue Gewohnheiten starten mit einem Aufgabenwert von Null. Das Erledigen von guten Gewohnheiten – "+" klicken – erhöht den Aufgabenwert und ändert die Farbe der Gewohnheit langsam von Gelb zu Grün, zu Blau. Gleichermaßen verringert das Klicken auf den "-"-Button einer Gewohnheit (entweder, weil einer schlechten Gewohnheit nachgegeben wurde oder weil eine gute nicht eingehalten wurde) den Aufgabenwert und ändert die Farbe der Gewohnheit langsam zu Dunkelrot (siehe Aufgabenfarben für eine detailliertere Erklärung). Gewohnheiten, die "+" und "-" aktiviert haben, werden ihren Wert nicht ohne Eingabe des Spielers ändern und werden den Spieler auch nicht bestrafen, wenn er nichts für sie tut. Allerdings werden Gewohnheiten mit nur dem "+" oder nur dem "-" mit der Zeit immer gelber, während ihre Aufgabenwerte zu Null zurückkehren (siehe Was den Aufgabenwert beeinflusst für mehr Informationen). Schwierigkeitsstufen Der Spieler kann außerdem die Schwierigkeit und die Attribute einer Gewohnheit einstellen. Die drei zur Verfügung stehenden Schwierigkeitsstufen sind Einfach, Mittel und Schwer und als Attribute können Stärke, Intelligenz, Ausdauer oder Wahrnehmung gewählt werden. Attribute können nur gewählt werden, wenn die Funktion "Punkte automatisch verteilen" aktiviert ist. Der Standardwert für die Schwierigkeit ist "Einfach" und für das Attribut Stärke. Beide können unter "Erweiterte Optionen" in der Bearbeitungsansicht geändert werden. Eine höhere Schwierigkeit bei einer Gewohnheit erhöht die Menge an Gold und Erfahrungspunkten (aber nicht an Mana), die Spieler erhalten, wenn sie "+" klicken und erhöht die Menge der Lebenspunkte (aber nicht die Manapunkte), die sie verlieren, wenn sie "-" klicken. Strähnenzähler Für jede Gewohnheit gibt es einen Strähnenzähler, der anzeigt, wie oft eine Gewohnheit innerhalb eines bestimmten Zeitraums geklickt wurde. Für Gewohnheiten mit sowohl einem "+" als auch einem "-" werden die Klicks pro "+" und "-" separat von einander gezählt. Dabei erscheint der Zähler entweder als einzelne Ziffer oder im Format "+x | -y", wobei das x die Anzahl der "+"-Klicks darstellt und das y die Anzahl der "-"-Klicks. Die Häufigkeit des Zurücksetzens des Zählers (täglich, wöchentlich oder monatlich) kann über die Einstellung "Strähne zurücksetzen" in den Einstellungen angepasst werden. Standardmäßig ist die Rücksetzfrequenz auf täglich eingestellt. Die Tageszähler werden jedes Mal zurückgesetzt, wenn der Cron ausgeführt wird. Wöchentliche Zähler werden zurückgesetzt, wenn Du den Cron am Montagmorgen verwendest (oder eben am nächsten Tag, an dem Du Habitica nach einem Montag verwendest). Die Monatszähler werden zurückgesetzt, wenn Du den Cron am ersten des Monats verwendest (oder eben das nächstes Mal, wenn Du am ersten des Monats Habitica nicht verwendet hast). Nur Ersteller von Herausforderungen und Gruppenplanbesitzer können die Rücksetzhäufigkeit für Gewohnheiten von aktiven Herausforderungen bzw. Gruppenplänen verändern. Die Android- und iOS-App zeigen den Zähler ebenfalls an. Alle Klicks, unabhängig von der Quelle, werden aufgezeichnet und sind sowohl auf den mobilen Apps als auch auf der Website sichtbar. Attribute Der Spieler kann das Attribut einer Gewohnheit auch aus den folgenden Optionen auswählen: Stärke, Intelligenz, Wahrnehmung und Konstitution. Attribute können nur ausgewählt werden, wenn die aufgabenbasierte automatische Zuweisungsfunktion aktiviert ist. Das Standardattribut ist Stärke. Auf der Website kann das Attribut eines Habits im Abschnitt Erweiterte Einstellungen des Bearbeitungsfelds geändert werden. In der iOS- und Android-App von Habitica wird das ausgewählte Attribut als Teil der Aufgabe angezeigt. Voreingestellte Gewohnheiten Wenn ein Spieler sich für Habitica registriert, gibt es drei voreingestellte Gewohnheiten. Diese sind Platzhalter zu Illustrationszwecken. Das sind: *'Produktive Arbeit:' Mit nur einem "+"-Button ist dies ein Beispiel für eine gute Gewohnheit. Der Spieler kann keine Lebenspunkte verlieren, wenn er nicht daran arbeitet, aber Erfahrungspunkte, Gold und Mana verdienen. *'Junkfood essen:' Mit nur einem "-"-Button ist dies ein Beispiel für eine schlechte Gewohnheit. Der Spieler kann nichts verdienen, wenn er Junkfood isst, aber er kann Lebenspunkte und Mana verlieren. *'Treppe/Aufzug nehmen:' Mit einem "+" und einen "-"-Button ist dies ein Beispiel, dass sowohl das Bilden einer guten Gewohnheit (Treppe nehmen) und das Brechen einer schlechten Gewohnheit (Aufzug nehmen) in Angriff nimmt. Nimmst Du die Treppe, gewinnst Du Erfahrung, Gold und Mana. Nimmst Du den Aufzug, verlierst Du Lebenspunkte und Mana. Sample good habit.png|Eine positive Gewohnheit. Sample bad habit.png|Eine negative Gewohnheit. Sample good-bad habit.png|Eine positive/negative Gewohnheit. Diese Beispielgewohnheiten sind offen und sehr flexibel. Spieler interpretieren sie unterschiedlich und ziehen sich unterschiedlich zur Verantwortung. Das ist in Ordnung – tu, was für Dich funktioniert! Eine Person versteht "Treppe nehmen" vielleicht als zehn Stockwerke steigen, während andere mehr oder weniger Stufen hoch- und/oder runtergehen für angemessen halten. Leute, die Krücken brauchen, tauschen vielleicht das "+" und "-", weil sie wissen, dass es für sie gefährlich wäre, die Treppe zu nehmen. Die Möglichkeiten sind unbegrenzt. Wenn Du mehr Ideen brauchst, schaue Dir die Beispiele für Gewohnheiten für weitere Vorschläge an. Lies auch den folgenden Abschnitt "Deine Gewohnheitenliste anlegen" für Tipps durch, wie Du loslegen kannst, und die Schritt-für-Schritt-Anleitung für noch detailliertere Hilfe. Einrichtung Deiner Gewohnheitsliste So richtest Du Deine Gewohnheitsliste ein: # Bearbeite oder lösche Deine vorgegebenen Gewohnheiten. Es kann sein, dass Dir ein paar der vorgegebenen Gewohnheiten gefallen und Du mit ihnen arbeiten kannst. Dann macht es natürlich Sinn, sie beizubehalten und entsprechend anzupassen. Mach Dir aber keine Sorgen, falls sie nicht zu Dir passen, und lösche sie einfach. Du kannst sie jederzeit wieder neu erstellen, falls Du Deine Meinung ändern solltest. # Füge eine oder mehrere Gewohnheiten hinzu, an denen Du arbeiten möchtest. Beginne am besten mit nur ein paar Gewohnheiten und füge weitere hinzu, wann immer Du es für hilfreich empfindest. Es ist einfacher, später weitere hinzuzufügen, wenn Du bereits etwas Erfahrung darin gesammelt hast, Deine Gewohnheiten zu verändern. Tipps dazu, ob Deine Aufgabe eine Gewohnheit, eine tägliche Aufgabe oder ein To-Do sein soll, findest Du in der Hilfestellung Sollte diese Aufgabe eine Gewohnheit, eine tägliche Aufgabe oder ein To-Do sein?. # Positiv oder negativ? Entscheide, ob es sich bei einer Gewohnheit um eine gute oder schlechte Gewohnheit handelt oder um ein Verhalten, das das Potenzial hat, sowohl Fortschritte zu erzielen, als auch die Gefahr birgt, einer Versuchung nachzugeben. Standardmäßig ist eine Gewohnheit sowohl gut als auch schlecht. Klicke auf das Minuszeichen ("-"), um die negative Option zu deaktivieren. Klicke auf das Pluszeichen (""), um die positive Option zu deaktivieren. Im Allgemeinen kannst Du die Option "Anweisungen/Aktionen" durch Klicken auf eine der Schaltflächen in der Web-App oder durch Entfernen des Häkchen in der mobilen App aktivieren oder deaktivieren. #'Schwierigkeitsgrad festlegen.' Wenn Du den Schwierigkeitsgrad einer Gewohnheit, die standardmäßig auf einfach eingestellt ist, veränderst, kann Dich das motivieren, schwierigere oder zeitaufwändigere Aufgaben in Angriff zu nehmen. Es gibt keine festgelegte Methode, mit der man bestimmt, ob eine Gewohnheit trivial, einfach, mittel oder schwer sein soll. Eine solche Methode muss jeder für sich selbst entwickeln. Eine gute Strategie ist es, Gewohnheiten, die schwerer zu bewerkstelligen sind, mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen oder im Allgemeinen unattraktiv sind, einen höheren Schwierigkeitsgrad zuzuweisen. Bedenke, dass es sich bei Gewohnheiten immer Deine eigenen Gewohnheiten handelt, die für Dich und Dich allein schwer sind. Soll heißen, dass es egal ist, ob andere Menschen eine Gewohnheit (wie zu Beispiel "sofort aufstehen, wenn der Wecker klingelt") als leicht empfinden - solang Du die Gewohnheit als schwierig empfindest, ist es völlig in Ordnung, dass Du diese Gewohnheit mit einer höheren Schwierigkeit kennzeichnest. Je höher der Schwierigkeitsgrad der Gewohnheit, desto mehr Gold und Erfahrung erhältst Du beim Klicken der Gewohnheit. Die Menge des verdienten Manas ist unabhänging vom Schwierigkeitsgrad einer Gewohnheit. #'Tags hinzufügen.' Tags werden zum Kennzeichnen von Aufgaben verwendet. Sie können sich auf einen bestimmten Zeitraum, eine bestimmte Gilde, eine bestimmte Herausforderung oder einen bestimmten Lebensbereich beziehen, die für eine Aufgabe relevant sind. Standardmäßig kannst Du Deinen Gewohnheiten Tags basierend auf der Art der Aktivität wie "Schule", "Aufgaben", "Arbeit" und andere Tags aus der Tags-Liste zuweisen. Da kannst auch Deine eigenen Tags hinzufügen, wie im Abschnitt "Tags bearbeiten" auf der Seite "Tags" beschrieben. Weitere Ideen findest Du auf der Seite "Beispiele für Tags". #'Strähnen-Rücksetz-Häufigkeit festlegen.' Durch Ändern der Häufigkeit, mit der der Zähler zurückgesetzt wird (standardmäßig täglich), kannst Du genauer verfolgen, wie oft Du auf eine Gewohnheit klickstt, als durch einfaches Betrachten der Farbe der Gewohnheit. Zum Beispiel wird eine positive / negative Gewohnheit wie "früh ins Bett gegangen / spät ins Bett gegangen" höchstens einmal am Tag angeklickt. In diesem fall würde aber eine "monatliche" Rücksetzfrequenz mehr Aufschluss bieten. #'Fange damit an, deine Aktivitäten zu tracken!' Klicke auf "Speichern", um Deine Anpassung zu speichern und produktiver zu werden! Erweiterte Optionen Diese Optionen erscheinen in den Aufgaben als Fortgeschrittene Einstellungen auf der Webseite. Außer den Aufgabenattributen erscheinen diese nicht in den mobilen Apps. Strähnenzähler zurücksetzen: Setze Deinen Gewohnheitszähler manuell zurück, zum Beispiel wenn Du einen Orb of Rebirth verwendet hast. So kannst Du eine Strähne wiederherstellen, die Du ansonsten verloren hättest. Attribute: '''Wenn du die aufgabenbasierte automatische Verteilung verwendest, bietet Dir das Erweiterte Optionen-Menü vier Auswahlmöglichkeiten für "Attribute": Stärke, Intelligenz, Ausdauer und Wahrnehmung. Diese Attribute erscheinen nicht in der Bearbeitungsansicht der Gewohnheit, solange Du nicht die aufgabenbasierte automatische Verteilung aktiviert hast. Eine neue Gewohnheit hinzufügen Hier gibt es die detailliertere Anleitung dazu, wie Du eine neue Gewohnheit zu Deiner Gewohnheitenliste hinzufügst: 1. Um anzufangen, tippe einfach den Titel der Gewohnheit in die weiße Box unter der "Gewohnheiten"-Überschrift und klicke den "+"-Button. Wenn du dich beispielsweise ermutigen willst, 30 Minuten lang für Chemie zu lernen, tippe "für Chemie lernen - 30min" in das Textfeld. 2.Eine neue Gewohnheit erscheint ganz oben in Deiner Gewohnheitenliste. 3. Bearbeite Deine Gewohnheit. Klicke dafür auf den Titel der Gewohnheit oder auf die drei Punkte -> Stift-Symbol zum Bearbeiten. And das war's schon! Du hast eine neue Gewohnheit hinzugefügt. Lies den obigen Abschnitt "Deine Gewohnheitenliste anlegen" für mehr Informationen zu den verfügbaren Optionen zur individuellen Anpassung Deiner Gewohnheit. Mehrere Gewohnheiten hinzufügen Um mehrere Gewohnheiten auf einmal hinzuzufügen, gehst Du wie folgt vor: # Gib Deine erste Gewohnheit in das graue Textfeld über der Gewohnheitsliste ein. Nachdem Du eine Gewohnheit erstellt hast, drückst Du die Tasten '''Shift + Enter, um die nächste Gewohnheit zu beginnen. Wiederhole diese Tastenkombination für jede weitere Gewohnheit, die Du eingeben möchtest. # Drücke die Enter-Taste, nachdem Du Deine letzte Gewohnheit eingefügt hast. Um mehrere Gewohnheiten mit Tags zu erstellen, wähle ein Tag oder auch mehrere und füge dann erst Deine Gewohnheiten hinzu. Gewohnheiten neu anordnen thumb|Aufgaben neu anordnen Gewohnheiten, wie auch tägliche Aufgaben, Belohnungen und To-Dos, können per Ziehen und Ablegen in einer neuen Position angeordnet werden - oder indem Du auf den "Aufgabe nach oben verschieben"-Button klickst. Gewohnheiten-Reiter Du kannst deine Liste entrümpeln, indem Du die Reiter am Anfang und am Ende der Gewohnheitenspalte nutzt. Die Optionen lauten "Alle", "Holprig" und "Läuft gut". Ein Klick auf den Reiter "Holprig" zeigt Dir nur die Gewohnheiten an, die gelb, orange oder rot sind. Ein Klick auf den Reiter "Läuft gut" zeigt nur die grünen und blauen Gewohnheiten. Deine Gewohnheiten überprüfen Ende Juni 2018 begann Habitica damit, tägliche Gewohnheitswerte für jeden Benutzer zu speichern, einschließlich der Häufigkeit, mit der eine Gewohnheit geklickt wurde, und des endgültigen Aufgabenwerts für jeden Tag. (Vor dieser Änderung hat Habitica den Zeitstempelwert für jeden Klick gespeichert). Mit dem Website-Client ist es möglich, den Verlauf von Gewohnheiten mithilfe des Fortschrittsdiagramm für jede Gewohnheit zu überprüfen. Schau unten rechts im Fortschrittsdiagramm nach, ob das heutige Datum angezeigt wird. Die Neigung dieses Diagramms zeigt auch an, wie oft Du auf die Gewohnheit geklickt hast. Um genau zu bestimmen, ob Deine Gewohnheit an einem bestimmten Tag angeklickt wurde, kannst Du mit der Maus über eine beliebige Richtungsänderung Deines Fortschrittsdiagramms fahren. Dadurch werden Dir Informationen über das Datum und den Aufgabenwert zu diesem Zeitpunkt angezeigt, wodurch auch deutlich wird, ob Du an diesem Tag auf die Gewohnheit geklickt hast, und wie oft Du sie geklickt hast. Andere Möglichkeiten, den Fortschritt Deiner Gewohnheiten zu prüfen, sind der Datenexport und das Werkzeug zur Datenanzeige. Es gibt ein paar Einschränkungen für die gespeicherten Daten, welche im Datenexport erklärt werden. Während sich die Erklärung auf die exportierten Daten bezieht, stimmt sie auch für Daten, die du im Fortschrittsdiagramm sehen kannst, da für beides dieselben Datensätze genutzt werden. Gewohnheiten ohne Richtwert Du kannst sowohl die Plus- ("+") als auch die Minus-Option ("-") einer Gewohnheit deaktivieren, um Gewohnheiten ohne Richtwert zu erstellen, die auf verschiedene kreative Arten verwendet werden können. Gewohnheiten als Erinnerungen und Zitate nutzen Gewohnheiten können als Erinnerung an Dinge genutzt werden, die keiner Tätigkeit bedürfen, aber es wert sind, nicht vergessen zu werden. Ein Spieler könnte beispielsweise ein inspirierendes Zitat oder einen Rat als hilfreich für die Verbesserung seines Lebens empfinden. # Erstelle eine Gewohnheit, die das Zitat oder einen Rat enthält. # Bearbeite die Gewohnheit, um sowohl das Plus- ("+") als auch das Minus-Zeichen ("-") durch Anklicken zu deaktivieren. # Optional kannst Du Emojis nutzen, damit die Gewohnheit mehr ins Auge sticht; vielleicht ja :elephant:, weil Elefanten nie etwas vergessen! # Ziehe die Gewohnheit an den Anfang der Liste oder nutze den "Nach oben verschieben"-Button, um ihre Sichtbarkeit zu erhöhen. Gewohnheiten als Trenner nutzen Ähnlich wie Du Gewohnheiten als Erinnerungen oder Zitate nutzen kannst, können solche Gewohnheiten ohne Buttons und in Kombination mit Markdown eine einfache Möglichkeit darstellen, Deine Gewohnheiten zu strukturieren. Schau Dir den Markdown-Spickzettel an, wenn Du Hilfe bei der Formatierung brauchst. Hilfe-Button Der Hilfe-Button befindet sich in der oberen rechten Ecke der Gewohnheitenspalte. Der Klick auf diesen Button zeigt einige kurze Informationen über Gewohnheiten und wie Du mit der Erstellung von Aufgaben beginnst. Das ist eine schnelle Möglichkeit, Hilfe zu Gewohnheiten zu bekommen. Dennoch stellt diese Seite hier eine ausführlichere Informationsquelle dar. Siehe Auch * Beispiele für Gewohnheiten * Deine Aufgaben benennen * Tägliche Aufgaben * To-Dos * Belohnungen Bekannte Bugs Gewohnheit als Dienst eines Drittanbieter hinzugefügt Manchmal erscheinen Gewohnheiten mit einem Text, der wie a3cb20b3-c655-4a9d-ade1-609cdda07e88 aussieht und in diesem Beschreibung steht "This task was created by a third-party service... (Diese Aufgabe wurde von einem Dienst eines Drittanbieters erstellt)". Es ist bekannt, dass HabitRPG (alter Name von Habitica) selbst diese Gewohnheiten erstellt und nicht etwa ein Drittanbierter. Allerdings ist (noch) nicht bekannt, warum dies geschieht. Diese Gewohnheiten sind harmlos und deinem Konto wurde kein Schaden zugefügt. Lösung: Gewohnheit löschen. Übersetzungshinweis en:Habits Kategorie:Ziele Kategorie:Grundlagen Kategorie:Funktionsweise Kategorie:Tipps und Tricks Kategorie:Gewohnheiten Kategorie:Neulinge Kategorie:Fehler Kategorie:Aufgaben